kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Prorok System
The Prorok System is the name given to a law enforcement system established in the Kalban States of Kerbia and Mentonogro in 2065. It is currently the sole law enforcement organization in the entire KSKM and monitors all criminal activity, in addition to enforcing punishment upon contrevenants. History Prorok was originally a project under the former Kalban Union to create a centralized surveillance and law enforcement system. However, following its collapse, the project fell into darkness and all development stopped around 2034. In 2057, following rising terrorism acts worldwide and the NS-5 crisis, it was found that the KSKM could benefit from a law enforcement system registering all of its citizens and streamlining criminal activity handling. Such a system would drastically reduce costs in administrating the country and would offer the KSKM experience in developing advanced intelligence networks, an area in which it was lagging behind. Thus began the resurrection of the former research left by the KSKM's predecessor. Necessary equipment and personnel was gathered, and construction began of the Prorok System. Assistance was gotten from in-exile Sanctum scientists brought in the KSKM during the NS-5 crisis, but most development was indigenous, and within a few years implementation of Prorok was ready. After several advisories in 2064, full implementation began on August of that year, started by a full closure of KSKM borders to ease the massive transition. All prisons and police infrastructure were converted for the needs of the new system, and the transition went smoothly until the full activation of Prorok in 2066. Following its decisions, the KSKM borders are still closed as of 2066. Etymology Prorok means "Prophet" in Kerbian, and describes the job expected of the system to predict criminal behavior from various Kerbals. Prorok's will is enforced by "Svestenik" (Priests) seconded by "Arhandel" (Archangel), a structure, combined with the "prophet" name, similar to the Kalban Orthodox Church, to ease transition onto Kalban citizen. Prorok Process Using camera surveillance and street scanners, Prorok is able to perceive and analyze brain waves and physical behavior from individuals to determine their Prorok Psychological Passport (Prorok Psiholoski Pasos, known as TriP for Tri (Three) P) and their level of threat to society. Analysis method has not been disclosed, but pre-implementation tests have shown a precision of less than one error per 400 000 cases. Using this information, individuals are given a TriP score showing their criminality. The higher the TriP, the higher the potential criminality. In practice, 92% and more of the population has a TriP between 20 and 65. A small percentage has one below 20, and an even smaller portion has one of 65 or above. When someone's TriP approaches 100, he is offered therapy in the form of medication or sessions with psychologists. Individuals resisting treatment do so at their own risk and could be forced to undergo such treatment should they continue to resist. An individual with a TriP above 100 is defined as a "latent criminal". Latents are very likely to commit a crime, but not likely to commit it soon enough as to be an immediate risk to society if let free. They are peacefully captured by law enforcement officers, svestenik and arhandel, and subjected to treatment to make their TriP fall to sane levels. Individuals with a TriP of above 300 are considered dangerous criminals. They are almost certainly likely to commit a crime, and are currently posing a threat to society. Additionally, their recovery has been deemed impossible, and so they are to be enforced by being eliminated from society. Enforcement of Prorok Prorok is enforced by svestneik and arhandel, who intervene on the terrain to apprehend or eliminate individuals with exceedingly high TriP. While svestenik have a sane TriP, arhandel are latent criminals whose recovery has been deemed impossible. They are offered to serve under the Prorok System in exchange for partial freedom, and thus prevent svestenik from rising their TriP uselessly. Enforcers use the M-108P Apostol (Apostle) "pistols" to deal with criminals. Technically a rocket-propelled grenade launcher, the M-108P has a twin-feed system allowing for use of a warhead containing either a lethal or non-lethal charge. The non-lethal charge is composed of a needle dispensing a paralyzing agent, while the lethal charge is a chemical capable of violently reacting with flesh to provide a fast combustion reaction. An under-barrel scanner is connected in all times to the Prorok System and decides which feed system to use, based on a real-time scanning of the target.